Memorial Day
by Ryu Nashua Kai
Summary: This is a short, one chapter story that I wrote, based off of my friends dad coming home from Iraq a few years ago.


Seven-year-old Rin Kagamine stood up next to her twin brother Len. It was May 27, 2013 and they were in school doing a project on Space.

Their eldest brother, Rinto, was away in the marines, and their eldest sister, Lenka, had been the one taking care of them, because after their parents left them when they were young, they had nothing.

Rin took the glue away from her best friend Miku Hatsune and said, "Miku, please don't eat the glue."

The eight-year-old responded, "I wasn't eating it, it just somehow went into my mouth."

Len started to use his scissors to cut yellow and orange paper into a sun shape.

"Miss Kagamine and Miss Hatsune, are you working?" Asked Mister Kiyoteru, the third-grade teacher.

"Yes sir!" Rin and Miku said in unison.

"Okay." Mister Kiyoteru said.

"Miku, Your hair is in the blue paint!" Len said.

"Oh, it's okay." Miku said. "My hair is teal, it won't show."

Rin sighed. "Okay." She looked at her friend Meiko. "Meiko, how is the paper coming along?"

"Good!" Meiko yelled. "Almost done!"

"Good!" Rin yelled back, and started creating a paper earth with construction paper and glitter. Soon, their project was completed, and with some glue still left over.

"Who would like to go first?" Mister Kiyoteru asked the class, and about a dozen hands went up.

"Miku's group, would you like to go first?" Questioned Mister Kiyoteru.

"Yes sir!" Exclaimed Rin, Len, Miku, and Meiko in unison.

The four children went up to the front of the class, and just as Rin opened her mouth to speak, the intercom crackled and said: "Will all the children in Crypton Academy please report to the auditorium?"

Len stomped his foot on the ground. "But we are going to present! What's more important than presenting a project?"

"Len, calm down. After this assembly, we'll come back to your project, okay?" Mister Kiyoteru said, and herded all of his students into a girls' line and a boys' line.

"What do you think this surprise assembly is all about?" Meiko whispered to Miku once they were comfortably seated in the front row of the auditorium.

"Dunno," Miku started. "Rin, do you know?"

Rin shook her head. "Len?"

Len shook his head as well. "Guess we'll find out." He said bitterly. The girls guessed that he was still upset about not being able to share his project.

The principal, Lola, came onto the stage of the auditorium and started to speak. "Thank-you all for coming here today. My name is Miss Lola, as you know, and before we begin, I'd like to call up two volunteers. One boy, and one girl."

About every single hand in the auditorium shot up.

"Actually," Miss Lola started. "We have already chosen these two volunteers. Will the Kagamine twins join me on stage?"

Rin looked at Len and mouthed. "What did you do?" Her eyes were wide and scared.

Len shook his head, confused.

"Come on up." Miss Lola said.

Rin and Len stood up shakily, and mounted the steps to the mahogany stage. They walked over to the brown-haired woman and stood next to her.

"Now, it comes to my attention, that you two have a brother, Rinto, correct?" Miss Lola said, and handed the microphone over to Rin so she could answer.

"Yes ma'am."

"He's fighting in Iraq." Len said, taking the microphone away from Rin.

"Are you sure?" Lola asked. "Look behind you."

Rin and Len turned around slowly, and there he was, in dark green camouflage with Japanese flags on the side. Rinto Kagamine was home.

Rin's mouth dropped, Len covered his face with his hands. "Rinto!" They both screamed and ran up to him.

Rin jumped into her big brothers arms, as did Len. Rinto picked them both up. Everyone in the trio was sobbing. "Rinto…" Rin sobbed. "You're home."

"Rinto…" Len said, trying to be the 'strong man' as he wiped away his tears.

The auditorium was filled with applause.

Rinto looked at Rin and Len. "You guys have grown since I saw you last year." He paused to set them down. "How's Lenka?"

Rin and Len nodded as if to say, "She's good."

"I missed you, Rinto." Rin said and fell to her knees, totally overcome with emotion.

Rinto started to cry again and hugged them both again. "I missed you too." He paused for a split second, and then squeezed the two tighter. "I love you."

The End


End file.
